


BootRose Island--Chase Kalson

by awessasims



Category: The Sims (Video Games), The Sims 2 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awessasims/pseuds/awessasims
Summary: A man takes on a job as nanny to an unconventional couple.





	BootRose Island--Chase Kalson

Chase Kalson had hit more than his fair share of bumps on the road to settling into his life. As music major and frustrated musician, he'd spent most of his post-college years failing to meet his own potential and highest aspirations; first as a member of several fledgling bands that went nowhere, and as a manager of several fledgling bands that went nowhere. At his most-desperate junction in life he took a job as a nanny with the Ewe family--Joachin Ewe; his woman Chalupe Dawg; and their two young children, son Eudhurti and daughter Igadchewe Dawg.

It was an easy gig, working from two in the afternoon until ten pm, providing adult supervision during Joachin and Chalupe's varied and late working hours. He helped the kids with their homework, cooked the occasional meal and was paid well to enjoy quite a bit of his own free time while on the clock. The children were well-behaved and endearing; over time his "gig" became less of a job and he came to feel like a cherished part of the family. It was also during this time that he was hit a great creative burst and wrote many songs that would become future hits for a diverse field of artists in the recording industry.

While Joachin and Chalupe seemed very much in love and grounded in their family life, Chalupe was quite the unconventional woman and free spirit; Joachin was no slouch in the extramarital affairs Olympics, yet there was never any indication that the couple would ever split. Chase had never failed to note the engagement on Chalupe's finger--or the fact that while raising their children a wedding ring had not yet been added to it.

Fast-forward to many years later....Igadchewe and Eudhurti were smart, lovely teens who had grown up well; two more children had joined the family; and Chase had been caught up in Chalupe's powerful sexual sway and succumbed, on several occasions to her charms.

To Chase's knowledge, Joachin had been none-the-wiser. For his part, Joachin had been much taken up with policing the shenanigans of Igadchewe, who was the carbon-copy, yet less discreet apple to Chalupe's tree.

It was also about this time that Chase received several shocks to his system: the news from gigalo maid Remington Harris that little Remy Dawg was his daughter...

...that Chayse Dawg was actually Chase's son...

...and that Joachin Ewe had known about it all from the very beginning.

But the bigger problem than all of those things combined was the crush that Hormonal Hurricane, Igadchewe Dawg, had developed on Chase...and the extreme care he had to take in trying to stay away from her.

Joachin and Chalupe had already had a real heart-to-heart talk about the babies...

...but when Igadchewe began to flirt with Chase...Joachin and Chalupe presented a united front and came to the easy decision to fire Chase and Remington Harris both--and send them packing away with their respective children.

It was a blessing in disguise for Chase. Over time he had sold some of his songs and made enough to buy himself and his son a lovely beach house where he was finally able to begin his life anew and live out his dream.

There were plenty of times where he found himself stressed-out and hella lonely...but his son easily became his everything and his very reason for living.


End file.
